This invention relates generally to restraining devices and, more particularly to a tie for securing one or more same diameter objects such as cables or wires in a bundle or to another object.
Existing cable ties take several forms. The most elementary example is a wile which is either bare or is coated with insulation and which is twisted around one or more cables which it is desired to bundle together. A more popular cable tie which is now used is a preformed plastic strip which has teeth which pass through a catch box where the teeth engage a complemental restraint which locks the end of the tie in place.
The disadvantages of the prior art devices described above are several. First and foremost, with many types of cable, especially low voltage computer cables, the cable is sensitive to binding and it is frequently the case that the cable tie is tightened too tightly so that it adversely affects the performance of the equipment being fed by the cable. If an uncoated wire is utilized as the tie, significant damage to the cable or cables being secured may result.
Another disadvantage of the prior art, even when utilizing the more popular plastic cable ties described above, is that there is no way to judge when the tie is properly secured and since there is no margin for error, the tie may be too tight and adversely affect performance without the knowledge of the installer who applied the tie.
Another disadvantage of the prior art ties is that for the most part, once they are tightened, they cannot be released except with a cutting tool which destroys the tie.
Another disadvantage of the prior art ties is that even when installed properly so as not to bind the cable during normal use, if the cable is bent around a corner there is the possibility of the cable being pinched and adversely affected even though this was not the case when the cable was laid out in a straight line.
Still another disadvantage of the prior art constructions is that for the most part they require two hands to bring the cable tie around the cable and secure it either to other cables in the bundle or another object.